british_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Camden I.
Camden I (Camden Albert Christian George Andrew Patrick Windsor; 14th December 1895) is the King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and all British Dominions. He has been King since July 31st. As the second son of George V, he was not expected to take the throne but due to Alexander I being convicted of criminal charges and Benjamin I missing he took it at an early stage. He served in the Royal Navy and Royal Army as Duke of Kent. He married Lady Anne in 1923. Early Life Camden I was born at York Cottage, on the Sandringham Estate in Norfolk during the reign of his father George V. He was known as His Royal Highness Prince Camden of the United Kingdom until 1925 when he was named the Duke of Kent. Upon reciving the title of Duke of Kent he was known as His Royal Highness Prince Camden, Duke of Kent. At this time he joined the Military not knowing only five years later, he would be King. In 1930 the last year of the reign of Alexander I, there was a trial brought upon Alexander on the grounds of violating members rights and disrespecting government members. Alexander was put in exile for 2 weeks and dethroned, the next King was suppose to be his heir, Benjamin I, but Benjamin went missing during his visit to Toronto, Canada. Because of this Camden was named Prince Regent and was told that if the Royal Canadian Navy and Air Force could not find Benjamin in seven days (as he was already missing for a year) Camden would become King and would be known as Camden I. Reign In the seven days given to the Royal Armed Forces to find the missing Prince Benjamin, Camden was named King and was then known formally as His Majesty Camden I. By the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas King, Defender of Faith, Emperor of India. Camden decided to shorten the way people said his title and told his court to address him informally as His Majesty Camden I. King of the United Kingdom of Great Britian and Ireland. Camden I currently is the King of the United Kingdom bringing back the glory of his empire. He is planning on taking trips to more British colonies such as Canada, India and others included. As gifts to him on his birthday, the Royal Air Force issued Camden a DC-3 Transport Aircraft fit with office for the King, special livery and rooms for the Royal Family. The Royal Navy issued Camden a private boat named HMS Buckingham. Camden was also gifted with a new Royal Limo, a Rolls Royce Phantom IV equiped with Red emergency light and siren for quick transports. Camden is the second longest serving King of the British Empire after his father George V. Official Royal Title His Majesty Camden I. By the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas King, Defender of Faith, Emperor of India (KG KT KP GCSI GCMG GCIE GEVO ISO PC FRS) Category:Royals